Destino dos Fracos
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: A incerteza está ligada à covardia. Contudo, eles descobriram que isso induz ao sofrimento.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi

**Autora:** Natasha Mayfair

**Gênero:** Drama

**Classificação:** 12 anos

**One-shot:** Neji x Tenten

**Observação:** Um sonho que se passa na Grécia Antiga, não é UA.

**Capa: **no meu perfil

**Música:** Mulheres de Atenas - Chico Buarque

* * *

**DESTINO DOS FRACOS**

* * *

Tenten encostou a cabeça em seu travesseiro, atordoada. Via claramente o resultado de se navegar em um mar de incertezas e, principalmente, as consequências de temer encontrar uma resposta. Sentia a mágoa dominar seu peito ao pensar em uma certeza desagradável. Todavia, a falta daquele conhecimento necessário era bem mais cruel. Após muita relutância, entregou-se aos braços de Morfeu...

_**Mirem-se no exemplo daquelas mulheres de Atenas  
Vivem pros seus maridos, orgulho e raça de Atenas  
Elas não têm gosto ou vontade  
Nem defeito nem qualidade  
Têm medo apenas  
Não têm sonhos, só têm presságios **_

Lá estava a jovem ateniense reclusa em seu gineceu**¹**, tristonha e aflita. Apenas dezessete anos e noiva de um desconhecido. As lágrimas despencavam sobre o bordado, mesclando-se com seus fios. Porém, não conhecia outra realidade além da absoluta obediência.

Aprendera a ler por meios clandestinos, tendo difícil acesso aos pergaminhos de Safos. Para ela, o universo narrado pela poetisa era desconhecido, assim como qualquer outro. Ainda havia histórias sobre como a vida em Esparta era diferente para as mulheres. Essas histórias a faziam sonhar com uma fuga para a outra pólis**²**.

Todas as esperanças se quebravam ao lembrar do dever das mulheres - a obediência - independente de como fosse em outras partes. Deveria se sentir privilegiada por ter acesso aos pergaminhos, pelo menos assim pensava. Filha de um aristocrata, agora passaria para as mãos de outro. A mãe dizia à filha para ela se alegrar, pois o pai arrumara um bom partido, um estratego**³**. Ela forçava um sorriso, fingindo satisfação. Tentou abandonar os pensamentos que a cercavam. Largou o bordado e lançou-se na cama, aos prantos. Não queria casar, apenas queria ser livre.

- Ártemis, salve uma pobre mulher do seu amargo destino! Ai de mim! - sussurrou, abafando seus gritos com o travesseiro.

Levantou-se e foi à janela, observando a lua reinar no céu. O único momento dominado pelas mulheres, quando todos já dormiam. Uma beleza isolada na solidão, um reinado vazio, um paradoxo.

- Selene - balbuciou, ainda fitando a lua.

Precisava acreditar que pelo menos a deusa da lua atenderia às suas súplicas. Perdida em sua dor, não viu o jovem fardado lá embaixo, próximo ao enorme chafariz de mármore. Não viu as outras luas que presenciavam seu sofrimento. Ele fitava aquela mortal, cuja beleza se equiparava à de Helena, ou talvez até de Psiquê.

O cabelo dela estava parcialmente preso por uma fivela dourada, deixando-se cair pelos ombros em cachos grandes e perfeitos. Os braços estavam adornados por belos braceletes de ouro, estes combinando perfeitamente com as vestes claras. Voltou o olhar lacrimoso para baixo, tomando conhecimento do estranho visitante de olhos perolados e longos cabelos. Arregalou os orbes amendoados e se recolheu, assustada.

_**Mirem-se no exemplo daquelas mulheres de Atenas  
Sofrem pros seus maridos, poder e força de Atenas  
Quando eles embarcam, soldados  
Elas tecem longos bordados  
Mil quarentenas  
E quando eles voltam sedentos  
Querem arrancar violentos  
Carícias plenas  
Obscenas **_

Nos longos dias antecedentes ao casamento, pensara apenas no soldado de olhos albinos, iguais a duas luas cheias. O maior contato que já tivera com um homem, o primeiro por quem se apaixonara. A mãe estava arrumando-a, perfumando-a, ajudando-a com os trajes matrimoniais - impecavelmente alvos - e seus adornos. O cabelo preso, juntamente com o véu, em um tradicional penteado. O semblante pálido e abatido refletia na prata polida, contudo estava pronta para entregar toda sua devoção a outro.

O véu era o que considerava mais triste, pois era este o símbolo de um casamento sem amor. Não queria sofrer com a maldição de Afrodite e ter suas madeixas derrubadas.

Uma imensa cerimônia foi preparada, reunindo toda a aristocracia ateniense. Aos olhos da morena tudo estava turvo, negro. Ao ver o imponente deus de mármore a aguardando no altar, sua face se alterou instantaneamente, deixando transparecer toda a sua surpresa. Todavia, a tristeza não a abandonou. Os olhos glaciais fitaram rapidamente a moça, mas o estratego manteve a face neutra.

Ele conseguia perceber a frustração da futura esposa, sem dar importância. Ela se sentia mal por estar com o maldito véu. Estava casando com o homem daquela noite, sem ter seu amor correspondido. Olhou para o altar e viu a imponente escultura de Himeneu, deus do casamento e dos cantos nupciais e - ao seu lado - Afrodite, sua mãe. Sua alma repudiava aos dois, como se tivesse sido tomada por Anteros **(4)**.

• X •

Caminhava submissa atrás do marido, até chegarem à tradicional residência. Após abrir a porta, o homem a pegou em seus braços, levando-a para o seu novo regime de semi-reclusão. Agora ela era apenas uma página em branco onde seu senhor iria escrever o rumo de sua vida. Sentia o agradável cheiro exalado pelo marido, sentindo mais uma vez um aperto no peito, pois não havia romantismo naquela situação. Mulheres eram indignas de pisarem no sagrado chão do lar, poderiam caminhar apenas em seu novo gineceu.

Depositando a morena em seu leito nupcial, o noivo admirou a bela imagem fracamente iluminada pela chama de uma vela. Ela pôde perceber algo diferente naqueles orbes inexoráveis, contudo permaneceu em silêncio. Durante toda a cerimônia, as únicas palavras trocadas foram os votos. Ela tremia, movida pela inexperiência. Desconhecia a simples sensação de um beijo, quem dirá as carícias ardentes de um amante. Vendo o evidente nervosismo da esposa, ele apagou a vela. Pôs-se sobre a cama, aproximando-se da morena. Roçou os lábios grossos com delicadeza, sorvendo deles o seu sabor. Diante da cálida carícia, ela se sentiu mais segura. Ele era envolvente.

Distribuindo beijos pelo corpo da mulher, despindo-a, sentindo a maciez da sua pele em suas mãos alvas e esguias. Ela já estava vulnerável àquele toque, retribuindo com pequenos gemidos. As longas melenas negras do marido cascateavam sobre si e seu peito nu roçava em seu corpo. Ele a penetrou, desvirginando a bela rosa, ferindo-a. Um prazer masoquista, algo novo; o conto de Eros e Psiquê entre os mortais. Eles não se viam, apenas se entregavam. Desconhecidos. E por um instante, eles se amaram. Por um ínfimo espaço de tempo demonstraram os sentimentos reprimidos desde a noite no chafariz através de carícias. Depois, apenas repousaram juntos, abraçados. Eram almas gêmeas, porém cegas.

_**Mirem-se no exemplo daquelas mulheres de Atenas  
Despem-se pros maridos, bravos guerreiros de Atenas  
Quando eles se entopem de vinho  
Costumam buscar o carinho  
De outras falenas  
Mas no fim da noite, aos pedaços  
Quase sempre voltam pros braços  
De suas pequenas Helenas **_

No dia seguinte acordou sobre a cama, só. Estava nua, os cabelos emaranhados. Nenhum sinal dele. Assim seria no decorrer dos anos, ele apareceria apenas à noite e depois sumiria, pois precisava cumprir seus deveres como estratego. Eram poucas as palavras trocadas, geralmente frias e cortantes - por parte dele. Ele era seu deus de mármore, sempre imponente, gélido. Apenas em raras noites virava o mesmo amante da primeira vez que a tocou.

Ela estava mergulhada na incerteza, sofrendo. Bordando, chorando, orando, apenas o esperando. Aguardando o olhar de indiferença e a redenção. Em uma das noites ele não chegou – uma notícia veio em seu lugar. Nela dizia sobre a morte do honroso militar em batalha. Ela caiu de joelhos, deixando as lágrimas rolarem. Gritou, desesperada. Ele a havia deixado para sempre na incerteza. Ficou sozinha, lançada na escuridão. Ele era tudo o que ela tinha. Desesperada, lançou-se pela janela, desejando ser amparada pelos piedosos deuses. Pela primeira vez deixaria de seguir as regras. Iria se rebelar para alcançar a libertação. Almejava encontrar ser amor do outro lado, nos Campos Elíseos. Mas isso não ocorreu.

_**Mirem-se no exemplo daquelas mulheres de Atenas  
Temem por seus maridos, heróis e amantes de Atenas  
As jovens viúvas marcadas  
E as gestantes abandonadas  
Não fazem cenas  
Vestem-se de negro, se encolhem  
Se conformam e se recolhem  
Às suas novenas Serenas **_

Neji sentou-se na cama, atordoado. Havia sonhado com uma batalha...

•x•

Na noite anterior à luta, estava um lindo luar. Então se lembrou da sua doce esposa e do primeiro encontro. Ele a amou naquele instante, porém era muito inseguro para demonstrar seu afeto. Seus olhos haviam sido vendados ao ponto de não ter certeza de o sentimento ser recíproco. Não conseguia notar o amor emanado pelos olhos chocolates. Mesmo fingindo indiferença, amava-a com todas as forças. Sabia descrever suas atividades com exatidão, inclusive uma escondida pela morena: a leitura.

Pensando exatamente nesse segredo da esposa, ele escreveu em um pergaminho seus sentimentos e diretrizes para ela viver bem sem ele. Nele colocou tudo o que jamais disse. E na manhã seguinte, em batalha, foi perfurado pela espada inimiga. Com dedos escarlates, tocou o pergaminho em sua cinta. Foi levado pelos companheiros de guerra até uma das tendas, porém não havia salvação. Sempre soube: contra o destino direcionado pelos deuses não havia questionamento. Chamando um de seus homens, entregou o pergaminho manchado.

- Entregue-o à minha esposa, um de meus homens lerá para ela - explicou com dificuldade, pois a voz já o abandonava.

E ele ainda engasgou uma última vez, não podendo presenciar a oficialização da promessa de seu subordinado. Havia morrido sem vê-la uma última vez. O pergaminho percorreu vários locais e fora carregado por pessoas diferentes. Então se perdeu, chegando ao ouvido da mulher apenas a mensagem.

•x•

Neji não conseguia entender aquele sonho, nem porquê estava casado com Tenten nele. Soube apenas qual era a consequência da incerteza, da covardia. Pensando nisso, deixou sua casa usando apenas uma bermuda e uma camiseta, seguindo até a residência de Tenten.

Chegou lá rapidamente, parando em seu jardim. Logo viu a figura da morena surgir na sacada, as melenas soltas. Olharam-se e sorriram. Uma linda lua cheia ilustrava o cenário. Pensaram simultaneamente no sonho e na mensagem dele.

Destinos eram construídos por escolhas, Tenten sempre o soube - e Neji já havia aprendido isso também. Juntos, descobriram que a incerteza levava ao desfecho trágico e errôneo. Ambos tinham certeza do que um sentia pelo outro.

Neji subiu na sacada, ambos ficaram em silêncio. Ele tomou seus lábios, enquanto a lua banhava uma decisão. Ela correspondeu. Tiveram sua resposta e se livraram da incerteza frustrante. Coragem e felicidade andavam de mãos dadas e assim seria dali para frente. Erros não podem ser repetidos e almas gêmeas são cegas apenas em uma encarnação.

• **FIM** •

* * *

**1:** Lugar de reclusão das mulheres atenienses, uma espécie de quarto.  
**2:** cidade-estado.  
**3: **Um cargo militar de Atenas.  
**4:** Divindade do amor desprezado.

**Notas da Autora**

Bem, comecei essa one-shot na véspera do meu vestibular (ou seja, final de junho). No fim deixei ela mofando no PC e terminei hoje. Espero que gostem dessa minha viagem. '-'

Como sempre, REVIEWS NÃO MATAM. Elas ajudam e fazem autores felizes. ;)  
E leiam também minha longfic **O Enigma das Rosas**. :D

**Observação: **Upando para fazer a propaganda da capa da história. Digam se gostaram, please. i.i  
O link está lá no MEU PERFIL.


End file.
